


You+me = Us

by Lina_Chulsik



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Chulsik/pseuds/Lina_Chulsik
Summary: Kokichi ask shuichi if they can go to the popular mirror maze on the internet and well,Shuichi can't say no to his boyfriend's puppy eye.Little that they know,they found a special secret at the maze.///Or Kokichi and Shuichi found the other'them' that stuck in a certain killing game and have a talk with them.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Hi!!

This is based on my au where saiouma is live happily in the other world meet the other them from danganronpa universe.  
This is my first series of saiouma and I hope you like it 💕 ENJOY!!💗


	2. "Please~~"

Shuichi and Kokichi was walking through the crowd,hand in hand at a busy amusement park. Shuichi was wearing his detective uniform while Kokichi was wearing a purple hoodie with a simple jeans while holding a vanilla ice cream in his other hand. Shuichi didn't plan to come here today but yesterday Kokichi show him about this specific place on the amusement park

Flashback

The morning breeze came through the window of Shuichi and kokichi's apartment. Shuichi was sitting at the dining room,drinking his morning coffee while flipping through his recent case when Kokichi came running+screaming toward him.

"Shumai!! Look at this!" Kokichi stands behind him and put his arm around Shuichi's shoulder, showing something on his phone.

Shuichi take the phone and read an article on it. "A mirror maze?" Shuichi ask.

"Yes! And not just any mirror maze,It has a special how-to-play for couple!!" Kokichi said while sitting on the chair beside Shuichi.

Shuichi tilted his head a little, confused about what his boyfriend talking about.

"Here read this one" Kokichi said and point on one part of the article.

Shuichi read it. 

'COUPLE MIRROR MAZE!'

Special features about it:

1)A couple will be separated from each other cause they will get a different starting point

2) they need to find their own way to find each other

3)They need to get out together to win a prize

*if one of them get out without their partner, they will get a special punishment.

"Sounds fun,maybe we can go there someday" Shuichi said after reading it.  
"Sounds nice right?,Let's go there tomorrow!" Kokichi said and it made Shuichi shocked.

"Tomorrow?! I'm sorry Kichi,but I have work tomorrow so-" Kokichi cut through Shuichi's word.

"Nuh uh,We *need* to go there tomorrow!" Kokichi said .Shuichi was again,confused.

"Why?" He ask. Kokichi take back his phone and scroll down. "I read the comments and one of the comments catches my eyes" Kokichi said while still scrolling down."This one!"Kokichi give his phone back to Shuichi.

The_Hope_Egg commented:

I hear that if you go to the maze on 14th days on any months,You can see the other you on one of the mirror.Some said,It was you from other universe! I don't know if that's true but I might try it with my girlfriend later ^^.

"Today is 13th on march so we *need* to go there tomorrow, No matter what!" Kokichi said with a firm tone.  
Shuichi face shows that he didn't believe it,at all. "Kichi, I don't think we should trust a rumours like this. I mean seeing the other you sounds...odd and all the person that commented back said that it didn't work"Shuichi said hoping his boyfriend rethink it.

"Nope! We going there no matter what! Or maybe my Shumai doesn't trust me anymore? WAAAA MY SHUICHI DON'T LOVE ME !" Kokichi cry with his usual crocodile tears.

"Okok fine,we'll go.I love you,stop crying please" Shuichi said while holding Kokichi's face to stop him from yelling.

End of flashback

And that's how Shuichi get dragged to the mirror maze after he get out of the work but he didn't complain about it,as long as Kokichi was happy,he will do it happily too.

"Shumai there!!" Kokichi said while pointing at the mirror maze place. There's only one couple before them because this a busy working day and Shuichi should be at the office right now, working on cases.

Their turn came and Kokichi give their tickets to the counter,The person on the counter is a girl with a long blue,slightly wavy hair and wearing a glasses.

"Is it true that we can see our other self on one of your mirror today?" Kokichi ask the person on the when he give her the ticket.Shuichi expect that person to brush Kokichi off and tell him it's just a weird rumours but her response shocked him.

"Yes,The rumours are true but only a certain person can do it. Example, A person like me can't, Cause I'm too plain. Try it out,maybe you are one of the chosen person." She said and two of her coworkers came to lead Shuichi and Kokichi to their station.One of the worker was a girl with a wavy pig tail and her hair was tied with a big white bow theres a name tag that said 'Chabashira' on her chest.The other worker was a handsome looking guy with green hair,he didn't have a tag so Shuichi don't know what his name is.

"I'll find you later shumai!" Kokichi said before following the girl . Shuichi nods his head and follow the the green haired guy.

The worker stopped when they arrived in front of a blue door.The worker give Shuichi a rope with a whistle tied to it.

"There's no time limit to this but most people want to beat the high score so came back as fast as both of you can and if you are stuck or having a hard time breathing just blow the whistle,we'll come find you .Is that clear?" The guy ask

"Yes,I hear everything" Shuichi nod his head.

"Ok,just get in there and you can start after you hear a bell sound from the other side.Make sure you don't start before the bell ring or it won't be any fun." The guy said again.Shuichi nod again and open the door. 

He observed the surrounding,This really is a mirror maze,cause The only thing Shuichi saw around him is mirror.Shuchi Hear the bell sound from the other side."Good luck!"He hear the other guy's voice behind the door.He said thanks and begin to walk into the maze.

It's a close room maze and the mirror is pretty high so Shuichi can't see what beside the mirror.He walk nice and slow so he didn't bump into any mirror. Shuichi just need to use his intuition to find Kokichi.Well....lets just say it didn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying,this book is not completed yet.I post this cause I need motivation😭.
> 
> (Btw you guys know who all of the unnamed character is right?😂)
> 
> Anyway comments will help me upload faster and kudos is very much appreciated💕


	3. "Who are you?"

While on the other side, Kokichi started running after the bell ring.He keep running into a mirror and hurting his foreheads."Ow its hurt so much"Kokichi said while rubbing his forehead to ease the pain."Well running blindly won't get me anywhere,I guess I'll just use my heart to find Shuichi"Kokichi said to himself and started walking slowly around the maze.

"Shuichi!" Kokichi started to shout after a few minutes of not being able to found his Shumai.Shuichi shouts back "I'm here". Kokichi start walking toward Shuichi's voice to find him.

They keep talking to each other to find each other easier. Kokichi thought he was near Shuichi cause his voice getting louder.He meet a two-way route in front of him." Shuichi! There's two route in front of me,which one should I choose? "Kokichi asked."There's two way in front of me too,I think both of us should take the route on our left too,so the chance we clash is higher"Shuichi said.

" Okay!" Kokichi said and run to the route on his left,He want to meet his beloved fast.Only to be disappointed to find a dead end. "Aww I meet a dead end"Kokichi said while pouting. Kokichi turn around to take another route when he realised his way was closed by a mirror too.  
" wait? What?"Kokichi was confuse.

"There should be route here,where is this mirror came from?" Kokichi said as he try to push the mirror or maybe knock it but nothing happened.

'maybe Shuichi need to push this mirror from the other side to release me' Kokichi thought this must be one of the challenge in the maze.

"Shumai! I seems to be stuck here! Can you help me?" Kokichi shout,hoping Shuichi can follow his voice and save him.He wait a few seconds to hear Shuichi's answer.But only silence came.

"Shumai? Shuichi?? Shuichi?!" Kokichi shout but there's no reply come from his other half.Kokichi start to feel panic.The temperature around Kokichi started to drop,he hug himself and try to his body feel warmer "Shumai,If you try to take this opportunity to prank me,Please stop.I'm really scared right now!" Kokichi shout and again no one replied to him.

Kokichi look at his feet and saw a thick fog appeared. The fog only reach his ankle but it make his surrounding scarier. "I don't want to this but looks like I have no choice" Kokichi said and take out small hammer from his hoodie,He hide it in the back of his hoodie so Shuichi didn't see it. 

"Shumai said don't destroy public property but If I don't do this I might get a panic attack" Kokichi said while put both of his hand around the handle of the hammer and ready to knock the mirror. "So, I'm so sorry to the owner of the maze!" He said that and use all of his energy to knock the mirror.He expected the mirror to shattered to pieces but it didn't happen.Instead he feel a weird energy force that knock *him* down.He look at the mirror and there's not even one crack on it.

"Huh?" Kokichi feel like his eye was lying at him.

Suddenly Kokichi hear a voice from behind him.  
"Wow! didn't expect I'll meeting you while sitting on the floor,looking miserable" The voice was mocking at him.He know that voice,A voice that familiar to him since as far as he can remember,He always heard that voice when he was mocking his friend but today that voice was directed at him,His own voice.

-

Just like Kokichi,Shuichi find a dead end,He sigh "Ah...looks my intuition was wrong" He said, disappointed cause he want to meet his Kichi as fast as possible."Kichi,looks like I find a dead end,how about you?"he asked but there's no reply from Kokichi. "Kichi?" Shuichi called him again but still no reply. 

Shuichi think Kokichi might not hear him so he just turn around to try the other route but he bumped his forehead into another mirror 'Eh??this mirror shouldn't be here' Shuichi thought. He turn around to see that he was indeed trapped with a mirror around him.

"KICHI!!" Shuichi started to panic and shout kokichi's name,hoping maybe he will answer him.But again,the only thing he hear is silence. The things happened to Kokichi is happening at his as well ,temperature dropping and there's sudden fog appearing on the ground.

Shuichi take a deep breath and think about happy thoughts before he get a panic attack. And an idea came to his mind 'Maybe Kichi was pranking me again?'He thought, it might not be true but that thought lessening his worried.

"Kichi! If this is one of your prank,this is not funny" Shuichi said while knocking the mirror that not supposed to be there.

"Your prank is too far Kichi.Removed this mirror so we can get out!" Shuichi still trying to think that Kokichi was planning this.

"Kichi! I-" His sentence was cut off by some voice behind him.

"So,Even in another world Kokichi still like to play prank on people.why am I not shock at all"The voice said.

Shuichi turn around and greeted by a familiar figure, A *very* familiar figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short💔 but I promised next update gonna be long💕.And the next update is Kokichi's point of view💗.
> 
> Chapter 4 date : 20/3
> 
> Comment and kudos are very much appreciated💕.


	4. "Another Jokesters"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi meet another him,but he looks....odd (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all,This chapter is Kokichi's POV (It still in third person).  
> Second,When I said 'Kokichi' that means I referring on the older Kokichi (The happy one)  
> It's a really hard chapter to write but I manage😂.

Kokichi look at the mirror and saw himself there.He thought that was his reflection but its didn't copy his movement. It have a Same face,same hair style but theres one thing that made Kokichi sure that's not him,his attire.

Instead of his purple hoodie that other person wore an odd looking white jacket with a weird combination of button,his pant is also white with a strap and he wearing a black and white checkered scarf around his neck.

" W- who are you?!"Kokichi asked the 'reflection'.

"Who are me? I'm you of course, Did you forgot your own pretty face?" His reflection said while putting both his hand on the back of his head,grinning.

"Huh? How? I-" his mouth stop when a thought come to his memory.

"Oooh so the rumours is true!,you are another me from different universe!! That soooo cool" Kokichi said while his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah,Cool right! I found a book in the library that said the same thing so I thought I want to try it out"Another Kokichi said.

"So ,let's start with a simple question! How old are you? I'm 23" Kokichi said while walking to get near the other him in the mirror

"I'm 18,wow so this is my older self looks like! Geez I hope I'll get taller but looks like it didn't happen" The younger self said with a disappointed hint in his voice.

"Hey! Don't be rude to your elder!" He said while puffing his cheeks.

"Nishishi~ I'm lying, You still looks cute tho.But of course, it's because we share the same face" The later said while putting his hand at the back of his head.

"Oh you trickster!,But what wrong with your outfit? It looks odd" The older ask,while tilting his head.

"How dare you call my outfit odd!! This is my work uniform! I'm an ultimate supreme leader of a secret organisation in this world!" This time the younger one was sulking.

"Geez Don't be mad,You the one that said I was short earlier!"

"We literally the same height!" With that statement both of them bursts to laughter.

"Wow,it's feels amazing to laughs after a long time" The younger one said after they finished laughing and wipe their tears.

"You haven't laugh in a long time? Why?" The older one ask with curiosity 

"Small matter,it's just that I was forced to play a killing game here,no big deal" His reflection said,He was ready with thousands of thing the younger him can said,but this one is not one of them.

"What do you mean? Killing game?!?" He said,starting to feel concern.

"Oh it's nothing,I was trap in a school building with 15 other students with no way out.The only way I can get out is by killing someone. No biggie, small matter" The younger one said like it was nothing, like he was only telling someone he just drink a glass of water and it's not a weird thing.

"!...." The older one became speechless.

"Nishishi~ I know that your reactions gonna be like this,Cause the first time I was told about that my reaction was like that too! And no I'm not lying.Even if I really hope its a lie, all the thing I said is real" his reflection said with a blank expression.

"..." Again the older one is still speechless.

"Geez,I didn't call you so you can pity me! I want you to entertain me!" His face shows that he was frustrated with the others silence

"Are...Are you okay?" Thats the only thing that escaped his mouth.

"Huh? Okay?" The younger one ask back,with his finger on his cheek and his head tilted a little.

"Yeah....A teenager, was forced to kill each other.It must be hard" The older said with pity.

"Yes its hard! I think I'm gonna start killing other from frustration!!"

"Its a lie right?" Kokichi said while looking at 'him' at the mirror.

"Nishishi~ Yup,You got me! How do you know?" He said while giggling.

"Because you...are me. And I'll never kill people. Even if I was desperate,I'll never hurt someone" Kokichi said while looking at the other him straight to his eyes.

"Aww pretending to already knew me aren't you.Nishishi~"

"..." The older one was silent again,He really can't get how the other him being so calm in that situation, while he himself will get super panicked when he lost Shuichi in the crowd.

"Enough with me!! My life is not that interesting, lets talk about your life" the young him said while pointing at him.

"Okay,sure. What do you want to know about me?" Kokichi still want to ask about what happened in the other side,but he stopped,thinking that the later will get sad thinking about it.

"What job did you work as? I thought that there is no way you're a criminal or anything cool like me,so I was curious about what you do there"

"I was an engineering student,but I don't know what I'm gonna work later but right now I was in mid term holiday,so I just lazing around in the house" he said while smiling, remembering Shuichi always ask him to study and that even if Kokichi was in holiday,he still haven't graduate yet.

"Oh~you are smiling,That shows that you must be happy with your life"

"Yeah,The best part in my life is my boyfriend" He said,still smiling.

"Lemme guess,Is your boyfriend named Saihara Shuichi?" The younger said,getting a shocked looks from the older one.

"Yes! H-How do you know?" Kokichi said,disbelief.

"Nishishi~ even in another universe, I still fall in love with the same person again,What a boring me."the later said while grinning.

"What do you mean by that? There's also a Shuichi in your world?" He asked.

"Yes...And he also one of the participants in the killing game" the younger one said,there's a hint of sadness in his word.

"What?!" The older one shocked that its not just the younger him in that stupid game.

"But don't you worry oldie ,he's not going to die.If someone dare to hurt him,I'll kill them"He said while making a demonic face.

The older one kinda startled by that face but soften by his word.

"Yeah,I trust that you can do that but please take care of yourself too"Kokichi smiled 

"I...try" The younger one said and put his hand on the mirror.

"Hey,older me..." The younger one called,Kokichi take his one step closed an put his hand on the same place the younger one put his hand on.

"Yes younger me?" He answer and look at the younger one eye's.

"I...I don't think I'm gonna get a happy ending in this universe,so please...be happy there.For me" The younger one said,that's the first time he open his mask to someone.His tear rolling down his cheeks.

"I will,but please.You can't give up like that.Shuichi will be sad" The older one hold back his tears,he don't want to look weak became the later one is suffering enough.

"Shumai in this world...Are not meant to be for me, He...love someone else...,He... Can't be mine here..." He said between sobs.

The older one really feel the urge to hug the younger one in front of him,but the glass between that prevent him to do so.

"Stay strong little me...always remember,no matter what. I'm always hope for the best for you." He said,regained a smile from the young him.

"Nishishi~ you think that tears are real,It's... Obviously fake" the later one said while wiping his tear.

The older one knew that that tear was not a lie,It's just a habits of his to lie about everything, so he just let him be.

"Hey,I wanna ask something."His reflection said.

"sure"

"Is our detective is oblivious in love major there?" He asked.

"Yes he is,do you know that I saw him buying a wedding ring 3 months ago and I was excited to get it but until now,he still didn't give it!! I was so frustrated"He said and both of them giggled,They look like a twins taking about their crush.

" hey,oldie.looks like I need to go now."The younger said 

Kokichi feel worried after remember how the life of the younger him there.  
.  
"Aww don't worry about me.Nishishi~ I'm a strong person, so there's no way anything gonna happen to me" The later said,clearly cause he can see how concern the other him looks.

"Just...please, take care" the older one said while putting both of his hand on the mirror.

The young one put both of his hand too "I will,thanks you talking to me and you too,be happy for me" The younger one said.

Both of them close their eyes ,and when they open it,Their other self on the mirror disappeared. What left is their own reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,this is where I stop writing. The next chapter should be Shuichi's point of view but- My writer block suddenly say "Hi" to me....Please encouraged me to continue this!! I REALLY want to finished this.
> 
> Comments and kudos is very much appreciated💕💕


End file.
